


the marine salt of his tears

by LilMysterios



Series: he who used to be free [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (more like merboy though), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Castiel, Creampie, Dark Dean, Dean has an innocence kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Merman Castiel, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pirate Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Dean, mentions of - Freeform, mermaids are real, talk gets really descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pirate captain Dean Winchester found a dried out, human-bodied merman in the lifeboat of his ship, he always knew it was going to end up like this, Castiel face down on his bed while Dean pounds him from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the marine salt of his tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovegonestale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegonestale/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to lovegonestale, whose incredible, perfect work really inspired me to dare and try writing porn... lovegonestale, you are amazing and my first fic is for you. I hope you like it. ^^
> 
> Everything is in the tags, so please don't start this fic if there's even a tiny chance a detail could upset you.  
> I write this as a fantasy, and in no way condone in real life the kind of abuse depicted in this work. This is all fiction and fantasy.  
> If you like it, welcome aboard!  
> If you don't, try something else, but don't be the one going around kink shaming.  
> 

“You’re lucky, you know, little fish.”

The creature struggled, young, lean body powerless against its ties, and Dean laughed.

“I could let my men fuck you as well.”

Even from where he was fucking the boy from behind, Dean could see his blue eyes widening in fear.

“I could carry you to the deck, all tied up, and let them play with you… maybe you’d like that, little merboy? Their big cocks fucking you, one by one? First it would be Sam, my second in command. He’s so huge, you’d cry before he even started to move inside you… he’d grip your little boy’s hips with his big hands, and he’d force his giant cock in your tiny hole. You’d feel split open, and then he’d pound your ass like a machine, again and again and _again_ …”

Dean ended his vivid description with a sharp snap of the hips, and Castiel moaned in pained pleasure.

“Then it would be Benny, the cook… he’s a bit wild, Benny, so he’d take you on all fours, back arched and ass presented like a bitch in heat.”

Dean leaned in to murmur in Castiel’s ear.

“They say he knocked up every girl he’s ever fucked… you think that’d happen to you too, merboy? You think Benny’d breed you so good your belly would be all round, all full with babies?”

He licked the shell of Castiel’s ear, a long drag of tongue that made the small creature shiver helplessly.

“You’d be their little pregnant whore… the ship’s bitch, with your thighs always wide open and your belly pumped full of come, your hole always available, always slippery with the mixed come of all my men…”

Dean thrust forcefully one more time and stilled deep inside Castiel, his cock throbbing against the silky inner walls as the boy’s hole clenched delightfully around him.

“They wouldn’t even wait for their turn, you know,” he continued. “They’re impatient men, with men’s needs… maybe they’d share you! One in your mouth, one in your tight little ass… maybe even two in your ass, who knows?”

Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s hair, breathing deeply his sweet, sea-salted smell.

“And then, after they fucked you,” he whispered hotly, “they’d leave you there, little fish… ruined, belly bloated with come, covered in their seed… and their come would trickle out of your gaping ass, dripping on the wood of the deck, _plick,_ _plick_ …”

“I’d make you clean it up, of course,” he added lightly. “I’d make you clean up their come with your tongue, on all fours, while it’s the ship’s boy’s turn to take your ass… after all, he too needs to learn what it means to be a man, right?”

Dean laughed, picturing the moment, and kept going.

“They’d be so grateful for that. Life on a ship is hard, so many months without warming their cocks in another body… so if I gave them a toy, a pretty, tight little hole to fuck whenever they want? They’d go _anywhere_ , they’d follow me to the end of the _world_ … just to get their turn between the thighs of the captain’s little whore.

Dean leaned in and rubbed his stubbled cheek against the soft skin, right between Castiel’s shoulder blades.

“You’d go mad, little fish… day after day, raped by all my men, your hole sloppy and used by all these different cocks, dripping with fresh, hot come… but do you know what the worst part is?

Dean leaned in even closer, bringing his lips to Castiel’s ear.

“The worst is, you’d end up _begging for it_ ,” he whispered triumphantly.

At those words Castiel whined, painting the sheets with white stripes as he suddenly came with a broken cry. Dean came right after him, pushing his seed as deep as it would go in the tight tunnel… he pumped viciously in and out, making Castiel whimper, and then pulled out without warning, his cock slipping out the abused hole with a wet, squelching noise; Castiel stifled a pained gasp.

Dean wiped his spent cock on Castiel’s hip, leaving behind a shiny trail, before tucking himself back in his pants and leaving the room. Before he closed the door though, he glanced one last time at the lovely picture he was leaving behind.

Castiel was splayed out on the bed, breathing ragged and ocean-blue eyes unfocused and blurry, his full cheeks pink with exertion and his long, dark eyelashes wet with unshed tears… the sea creature, once free and innocent, once pure and young, was now on the soiled bed of a pirate captain, backside presented like a harbor’s whore and red, puffy hole clenching frustratingly around nothing, as if to beg to be stuffed again…

One thick, white trickle of come slowly leaked between Castiel’s ass cheeks, wetting his slender thighs, and Dean snickered proudly.

His men were going to _love_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first work in English, which isn't my first language AT ALL, so please if you saw any glaring mistake just let me know...  
> Also this was totally unbeta'd, and by the way I would really like to find a beta for my next fic, so if anyone is interested, don't be shy. ;)  
> I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel with some more details about what will happen to Castiel next... so if you liked this fic even a little bit, please leave kudos or a comment so I can know it was okay, and feel free to point anything that could be improved.  
> Thanks a lot ! ^^


End file.
